


knife shoes

by ghostluu



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, Like, M/M, Multi, Shit, Triple Date, and umm, happy birthday ellie ily, ice skating date???, just fluff, north and gav arguing, north is amazing, otherwise a tiny bit won't make sense, u should probably read my main fic first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostluu/pseuds/ghostluu
Summary: It was Connor’s idea. Or Connor had gotten the idea from Simon and Markus. Hank wasn’t sure. Somehow, though, Hank found himself being roped into going to an ice rink on some kind of “triple date”. He was utterly dreading it.





	knife shoes

**Author's Note:**

> HEY THIS IS ELLIE'S BDAY PRESENT  
> ICE SKATING DATE  
> LIKE. A WEEK LATE  
> IT'S CANON FOR GIVE OURSELVES A TRY THOUGH

It was Connor’s idea. Or Connor had gotten the idea from Simon and Markus. Hank wasn’t sure. Somehow, though, Hank found himself being roped into going to an ice rink on some kind of “triple date”. He was utterly dreading it.

Hank had skated before. He was, by no means, bad at it. But he hadn’t skated in years and the thought of having to attempt to remember how to keep his dignity in front of a crowd of perfectly-created androids whose skills would likely be better than professional was not one he relished. 

And yet, here they were. Tying the laces on their skates. 

Markus and Simon were buzzing- Hank could already tell they were going to put him to shame. Connor, too, Hank expected, would be incredible. And he’d have to be the one skating with him. He groaned.

At least Gavin seemed as apprehensive as Hank. It was evident he’d never skated in his life. That was... reassuring. Gavin was staring nervously at North, who was overly fascinated with the blades on the bottom of her shoes. She grinned at her boyfriend, lifting one leg in the air from where she was sat on the bench.

“Knife shoes.” She beamed. 

Gavin exhaled- half amused, half intimidated, before tentatively getting to his feet. He immediately fell to the ground. North _cackled_ at the sight of him, his face turning bright red in shame. The other androids looked at him, too, their faces a mixture of concern and mild amusement. 

“We’re not even on the ice yet, Gavin.” Connor grinned.

Hank sighed in relief. Good. The attention really _wouldn’t_ be on him.

The outdoor rink was essentially empty, spare the six of them and a couple other human couples. It was dark and cold, the December weather hitting hard, but the rink’s lighting was soft, and they were all wrapped up in enough layers of knitwear to keep them warm. At Connor’s insistence, Hank and he wore identical mustard yellow scarves, draped awkwardly on Hank’s neck but somehow wrapped so perfectly around Connor’s that Hank found himself unable to tear his eyes away. He had to, eventually. Connor gestured for him to join him on the ice. He’d been so preoccupied staring at his partner that he’d not even noticed him moving. He followed him.

To Hank’s surprise, Connor seemed to be just as bad as Gavin. The first ten minutes of his time on the rink was spent catching Connor whenever he slipped and fell. Hank _had_ believed, the first few times Connor fell, that it was genuine, but after the hundredth time he slipped and conveniently grabbed Hank’s hand or fell into his arms, Hank had to wonder if Connor was just searching for excuses to touch him. He chuckled, softly.

“Con, if you wanted to hold hands you coulda just said.”

Connor, hand gripped tightly around Hank’s wrist, blushed immediately. He straightened himself out, suddenly standing on the ice with an ease that had been absent so far. 

“I wasn’t sure if you’d be comfortable with that, in front of...” Connor gestured to his friends, voice quiet and shy. 

Hank chuckled, again. “I may be shitty, Con, but I’m not _that_ shitty.”

He slipped his hand out of Connor’s grip, sliding it between Connor’s fingers with a smirk. Connor blushed a little deeper, but a grin spread across his face.

“Besides.” Hank continued, nodding his head in the direction of Markus and Simon. “Can’t be worse than them.”

Markus and Simon were, of course, effortless on the ice. Hank couldn’t deny they looked impressive, skating with ease and grace, echelons above anyone else there, but he also couldn’t deny they were making him feel a little sick. Eyes- dreamy and longing- fixed on each other, skinless hands gripped tightly together, occasionally repositioning themselves to embrace or kiss. Sickly-sweet. Like a movie.

Hank heard a gagging sound behind him and he snorted. North appeared between them both, resting her hands on Connor and Hank’s shoulders. She looked repulsed. 

“Do we not get enough of this shit at home?” She sighed, staring with disgust at Markus and Simon. 

Connor giggled, though he had to admit he was a little jealous. He subconsciously squeezed Hank’s hand tighter. 

“How did you know?” Connor asked him, suddenly.

“That you were pretendin’ you can’t fuckin’ skate?”

Connor nodded, sheepishly.

“First of all, your LED was blue. I’ve seen you fall for real a _lot_ and it’s always been red, then.”

North snorted. “A lot?”

Hank grinned at her and then at the sight of Connor blushing again, before continuing.

“And also, I know you. There’s no way you didn’t install some software five fuckin’ seconds after decidin’ we were gonna do this.”

Connor grinned, embarrassed. “I installed it _before_ we decided.” He admitted. 

Hank snorted, but found himself overcome with admiration for his partner. He pulled him into a quick kiss, at Connor's surprise. North immediately pulled her hands from their shoulders with a start and threw them into the air.

“You guys too?” She groaned. “For fuck’s sake.”

Hank smirked, pulling away from the now deep blue, spluttering Connor.  “Don’t you have your own boyfriend to be pissin’ off?”

North frowned. She turned her body slightly to reveal the stumbling and sliding Gavin, attempting to make his way over to the three of them, with much difficulty. She sighed.

“Barely.”

Gavin eventually managed to join them, gripping on to North’s arm for stability, though his feet were still sliding beneath him. He confidently smiled, willing none of them to have noticed the mess of an arrival he’d made.

“Wondered where you’d gone.” He panted, though he tried to hide it. 

“Gav.” North narrowed her eyes at him. “I am not even remotely attracted to you right now.”

Gavin’s façade fell and he pouted, sulking. He dropped his voice to a frustrated whisper.

“I _told_ you I can’t fucking skate. What do you want from me?”

North huffed. “I want you to _at least_ be able to fucking stand up without having to hold my hand like a baby!”

Gavin threw his free hand in the air, incredulously. “Every fucking other couple’s holding hands! Even Connor and Hank are!”

“ _Hank_ can fucking skate! Connor is holding his hand as his _boyfriend_ not as his fucking _mom_.”

Connor and Hank still found themselves blushing at the word “boyfriend”, even after having been together for a month or so now. They flashed each other a shy look, grinning. 

“ _I_ want to hold your hand as your boyfriend!” Gavin shouted back, breaking the moment.

Hank nudged Connor softly. “You wanna leave ‘em to it?” He whispered, starting to drag Connor away from the argument by the hand. Connor nodded, amused but intimidated.

“Stay on your fucking feet for thirty seconds without holding on to me and I’ll fucking think about it." North wrestled her arm out from Gavin’s grip and raised her arms in the air. 

Gavin looked at her, panicked, attempting to keep his balance. For a very short moment, he appeared to have managed to, but in his sudden overconfidence, he repositioned his stance, causing him to instantly slip and fall, yet again. North looked down at him, face equal parts exasperation and amusement.

Connor and Hank snuck away.

 

(°◠‿◠)

 

 _Great idea to do this, Mark._ Came Simon’s voice in Markus’ head, sarcastic and chuckling. _Did you hear North and Gavin?_

Markus laughed back, softly. _I was trying not to. And it was a good idea. We don’t get to do this a lot._

Simon smiled, contentedly, and squeezed Markus’ hand. 

 _It is nice just to spend some time with you._ He grinned. _You’re so busy, lately._

Markus smiled. _It turns out that the legalisation of an entire race of people takes a lot of work._

Simon sighed. They slowed to a stop for a moment and Markus turned his body to face Simon, leaning his forehead against his. 

_I love-_

“Hey, fuckers!” North yelled, skating over to them.

Markus and Simon sighed. Markus forced a pleasant smile on his face while Simon glared at her in annoyance.

“Ditched the boyfriend.” North shrugged, ignoring Simon’s expression. 

“I thought this was supposed to be a date, North.” Markus said, eyebrows quirking in amusement. “Why aren’t you with Gavin?”

North groaned. “ _Look_ at him. I had to escape.”

Gavin was still attempting to stay on his feet and consistently failing. Simon stifled a laugh. 

“I also wanted to tell you two pieces of shit to stop being so fucking _gross._ ”

Markus laughed. “Gross?”

North huffed. “Gross. The kissing and the whole “being in love” thing. Fucking disgusting.”

Markus raised his eyebrow at her. 

 _She does realise that’s just what a… functional relationship looks like, right?_ Simon’s voice sounded in Markus’ head again and he giggled, covering his mouth lamely to attempt to hide it. 

North sighed and flicked Simon’s LED. “I can still tell when you’re talking, you know.”

 

(°◠‿◠)

 

Connor, hand still in Hank’s, was the happiest he’d been in a while. He skated backwards, leading Hank towards him by the hand with a grin. Hank, with a smirk, pulled Connor towards him in turn, wrapping his arms around him. Connor tinted blue, taken aback, as Hank looked down at him in amused admiration. They stared at each other for a moment, before Connor giggled and reached up to kiss Hank.

When he pulled away, Hank was blushing, too. Connor smiled.

“I love-”

“Hey. Connor.” Gavin messily made his way up to the two of them, gripping Hank’s arm for support and forcing the two to break apart. Hank glared at him, exasperated. Connor raised his eyebrows.

“You gotta- _shit.”_ Gavin slipped unceremoniously on the ice, only Hank’s arm stopping him from falling. “You gotta help me learn to fucking skate. Please.”

Hank gestured to Connor. “We were, uh... kinda in the fuckin’ middle of somethin’.”

Gavin huffed. “Yeah, whatever. You can make out in your own time. I need you to help me before my fucking girlfriend goes on a rampage and kills everyone here.”

Connor giggled. “It’s only you she’d kill.”

Gavin stared at him for a moment, looking as though he could punch him, then sighed. “Yeah. I know.”

Hank pinched the bridge of his nose. “Jesus Christ. Will you leave us alone if we agree to this?”

 

(°◠‿◠)

 

“North. Go easy on him. He doesn’t have to be good at everything.” Markus sighed, trying to placate the frustrated North.

“He’s not good at _anything_.” 

“North.”

North groaned and tucked her hair behind her ears. “I just... I just wanted today to be...”

She dropped her head and lowered her voice to a whisper. “Special.” 

“Special?” Simon didn’t even attempt to hide his snort. “North, you’re going soft.”

“Oh, like you’re one to talk.” North snapped.

Markus nudged them both lightly. “Si. She’s got a point.”

“You think I’m soft?” Simon said, hurt. North snickered.

Markus rubbed his forehead, sighing. “I meant about today being special. For all of us.”

North stared at them for a while, confused. “Which one of you is pregnant?”

Simon snorted. Markus sighed, again, growing exasperated, though he grinned. “When was the last time any of us got the chance to do this?”

Simon smiled, softly. “It’s true. Mark is always busy and I figure Gavin is, too."

North hummed. “Hank and Connor have fucking date night scheduled in every Friday.”

Markus chuckled. “It’s Connor. What do you expect?”

North smirked, then sighed. “Yeah. Gav’s a piece of shit but... I like spending time with him. And he’s always fucking _busy_. That’s why... I just wanted today to be...”

“North,” Simon said, gently, “he doesn’t have to be good at skating for today to-”

“I wanna... I want to...” North groaned. “Fine. I want to fucking skate like you two are. And Hank and Connor. I wanna be... a _couple_.”

She made a gagging noise at her own words. “Can you believe I just said that?”

 

(°◠‿◠)

 

“Okay. There.” Hank said, letting go of Gavin’s arm. Connor made a move to remove his hands, too, from Gavin’s other arm, but was stopped by Gavin gripping them in panic. He looked up at him, pleadingly.

“Gavin.” Connor said, voice strong but patient, as though he was talking to a child. “Nothing’s going to happen if I let go. You’re just going to stand there.”

Hank stifled a laugh. “You’re good with kids, Con.”

Gavin glared at him, momentarily forgetting his death grip on Connor. Connor took the moment to let go, folding his hands behind his back with a smirk. 

“It appears so.”

Gavin was too panicked to bite. He looked around at them both, eyes stricken with terror, feet threatening to slide from under him, again. 

“Gavin.” Hank said, voice level, hiding all signs of his sheer amusement at the situation. “Just stand still. Stop fuckin’... flappin’ about.”

“Balance yourself with your arms.” Connor added. “Not by moving your feet.”

Gavin nodded, uneasy. He placed his arms out, making an effort to keep his feet firmly planted on the ground. After a while, he straightened up. A few beats passed, then he grinned.

“Holy shit.”

The grin on Connor’s face was genuine. He had to stop himself from applauding Gavin.

 

(°◠‿◠)

 

North snorted, suddenly. Markus and Simon followed her eyeline to see Gavin managing to stay upright and Hank and Connor looking at him like proud parents. 

“Is he...” Simon started, giggling.

“They’re fucking teaching him how to skate.” North grinned.

“Oh my God.” Even Markus chuckled. 

The three stared in amused silence as Hank proceeded to take a few steps backwards and reach his arms out to Gavin. Connor placed his arm around Hank’s waist and reached his free hand out to Gavin, too. Gavin took a deep breath and started to skate, very slowly, towards them both. His hands were still out at his sides to keep his balance. To everyone’s surprise, he made it, collapsing into Hank and Connor when he reached them.

If it was possible for her to, North would’ve choked to death from laughing so hard.

Simon giggled. “Is anyone else seeing them as-” 

“Yep.” North snorted. “Yep. They’re fucking-”

“They’re his _dads_.” Markus grinned.

Gavin managed to skate a slightly longer distance towards Hank and Connor, met, this time, by cheers from the android. Gavin, despite how childish the situation made him seem, beamed a genuine smile, proud of himself and glowing in the praise from his friends. North’s expression softened, the amusement dissipating.

She sighed. “He’s trying.”

Markus put his arm around her shoulder. “He is.”

“He always tries. So fucking hard.” She groaned, ashamed. “ _I’m_ the problem.”

Markus squeezed her arm. “No, you’re not.”

“Jesus, North, stop being dramatic and go skate with him.” Simon snorted. 

North glared at him, swatting her hand at his head. Markus grabbed her hand before she hit Simon, lowering it slowly. He grinned. “He has a point. He’s trying for _you._ Go and put the man out of his misery.”

North giggled. 

 

(°◠‿◠)

 

“Finally.” Hank said, voice exaggerated and over-the-top. He snaked his arm around Connor’s waist. “He’s ready.”

Gavin shifted uncomfortably on his feet, but stayed upright.

“Wait.” Connor giggled, holding a finger up. “One more thing.”

He adjusted the thick collar of Gavin’s sweater and brushed down his sleeves with a smirk. 

“Alright.” Gavin chuckled. "I get it-”

Hank laughed. “Hold on.” He let go of Connor and smoothed Gavin’s hair over, stifling a chuckle. Gavin batted his hand away, annoyed.

“Seriously. I get-”

Connor put both his hands on Gavin’s cheeks. “You stay safe, okay?”

Hank doubled over in a fit of laughter, tears streaming down his face.

Gavin groaned. “ _I get it._ I’m a child.”

Connor giggled, removing his hands and helping Hank straighten up.

“Okay.” Hank said, eyes still wet and yet to catch his breath from laughing. “You go get her and leave us the fuck alone, alright?”

Gavin grumbled, but started to set off, heading towards North with a surprising amount of confidence and new-found ability. Well, a basic understanding of how to not fall over. Hank clapped him on the back, pushing him forward and laughing at the sight of Gavin speeding off ahead. Gavin managed to correct himself, and smirked at himself for staying upright.

“Be back by ten!” Hank called after him. 

Connor giggled, turning to face Hank. His expression turned soft, almost nostalgic. Hank was almost concerned, when Connor spoke up.

“They grow up so fast.”

Hank choked on a laugh.

 

(°◠‿◠)

 

 _Thank God._ Simon sighed as soon as North left, grabbing Markus’ hand again. _Sometimes I just want it to be only us, forever._

Markus chuckled. _Yeah. Me, too._

He rested his forehead back against Simon’s, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him flush against his chest. Simon was wearing one of Markus’ sweatshirts; navy blue, just slightly too long on him and emblazoned with some logo of a designer brand Simon always complained he was too far out of the price range of to even recognise. The colour complemented his scarf, deep red and draped effortlessly over his shoulder. The soft lights lit him up, glinting in his eyes. Markus chuckled again, softly, pulling his head back to look at his boyfriend.

 _What?_ Simon asked, voice silky.

Markus smiled, taking Simon in and saving his image to his memory. _You just look so beautiful._

Simon blushed, wanting to look away bashfully, but found his eyes fixed to Markus’. 

Markus smiled even wider, then leaned in, kissing him, almost aggressively. 

_I love you, Si._

Simon giggled.

_I love you, too._

 

(°◠‿◠)

 

“Hey.” Hank said, once Gavin was out of earshot and making his away over to North. “I know he’s a grown fucking man, but you really are good with kids.”

Connor snorted. “You realise those two statements don’t correlate, right?”

“I meant... I meant I figured you _would_ be good with kids. I, uh...” Hank looked a little sheepish, then sighed.

“I just... you’d have been good with Cole.”

He’d told him that before. He... vaguely remembered having told him that before. But he was 99% sure he’d been drunk and he wanted to tell him with real meaning. Cole was important to Hank. He always had been and always would be. Hank needed Connor to know he was just as important.

Connor smiled, tears pricking his eyes. He’d heard it from him before, but it meant more, this time, somehow. 

“Connor, I love you.”

Connor’s smile fell, replaced with shock. He’d heard _that_ from Hank, before, too, but it always took him by surprise. Slowly he felt (and was informed of by error messages) heat spreading across his face, blushing blue for what felt like the hundredth time that night. 

Hank, allowing himself to feel a little satisfaction in having made his android turn the colour he loved so much, yet again, used the moment to lean in and kiss the faltering Connor. Connor melted into the kiss, error messages forgotten.

“I love you, too.” He mumbled against Hank’s lips.

 

(°◠‿◠)

 

“Look at you.” North grinned as Gavin approached her. “You did it.”

Gavin grinned a little sheepishly. “Calls for some kinda celebration, huh?”

North snorted, awkwardly fiddling with her fingers. She sighed, forcing herself to reach out and take Gavin's hand. The second their hands touched, the two of them instantly relaxed. North chuckled softly. 

“Listen.” She said, quietly. “I’m sorry. I just...”

“You want a boyfriend who isn’t incompetent at literally everything. I get it.” Gavin grinned. He dropped his voice. “Do _not_ tell Hank or Connor I said that.”

North giggled, gripping his hand tighter. “I love you.” She laughed. 

Gavin faltered, staring at her in shock. North narrowed her eyes for a moment before realisation hit.

“ _Fuck.”_ She swore, panicked. “Shit. No. I meant... uh... _fuck.”_

Gavin grinned, ecstatic. North blushed furiously, still fumbling over her words. “I absolutely did _not_ mean that. I hate you.”

Gavin smiled even wider, taking North’s other hand in his with a wink. “I hate you, too.”

North brought herself to look him in the eye, face blue, but both of them in silence. Gavin dropped his smirk and his voice to a whisper.

“For the record, I love you, t- _fuck!”_

He slipped on the ice, yet again, and fell to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> ellie ily sorry this is bad


End file.
